KHR: ONESHOT BIRTHDAY WISH!
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Okay so my birthday is coming up pretty soon and I thought I should do one shots...I mean Birthday Shots. If you guys have any ideas or whatever feel free to let me know.


KHR One Shot: A birthday wish.

Platinum Dork: Okay so my birthday is coming up and so til then I will be making one shots for anime t.v shows and Teen Titans and if you guys have any request feel free to p.m or leave a small review. My birthday is in October. You guys will know once I do a one shot for me which will be a BTR one. First one shot is KHR Tsuna and Kyoko. Enjoy.

SUMMARY: Finally its Kyoko birthday and she wants it to be special...something no one else has done for her something the one she loves can only do.

Warning: Birthday Shots!

"Good morning the love of my life,the mother of my children,the dearest one to my heart." Tsuna woke up in a good mood today and that's what Kyoko likes most. Good moods,but it seemed the love of her life forgot to mention something. "Oh wait we don't have any children." Tsuna laughed loudly. It wasn't funny. Kyoko thought with a sigh. She was glad Tsuna was dense,but too dense is bad on the nerves.

"Good morning Vongola Boss,head of the family,love of my life." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Are you forgetting something?" Kyoko smiled eyeing him down.

"Oh." Tsuna realised. Kyoko thought. "I have a meeting with Reborn here later on today." Tsuna smiled. "Thanks for reminding me." Tsuna walked off to the living room leaving a frustrated Kyoko in the kitchen.

"Tsuna. I meant something else?" She forced a smile on her lips. Tsuna stared at her for a minute. She was wearing her favorite makeup,her favorite ear rings and her favorite white shirt with a cat on it. She only wore it if it was her birthday. Tsuna smiled knowing full well what today was,but he had a different plan. He wanted to surprise her. So Tsuna played the dense game with her.

"Are you going somewhere with Haru?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Kyoko sighed loudly threw her hands up in tge air and sat on the couch with a huff. Tsuna gave a chuckle as he sat next to her.

"Leave me alone." She said pouting.

"You want to tell me something?'' Tsuna asked trying to hide his smile. Kyoko shook her head. "Okay then get out and go hang out with Haru." Tsuna grabbed Kyokos purse and shoes and shoved her out the door to be faced with Gokudera.

"Uh...uh..." He struggled to look for words.

"Hi." Kyoko smiled. Gokudera gave her a slight nod and entered the house. "That was strange." Kyoko muttered to herself as she walked to Haru's house. On her way there she passed by Reborn who smirked and continued on his way. Kyoko slowed down and waited for Reborn to be out of sight. Kyoko turned back and walked back to the house only to be stopped by Reborn.

"Ciaosu Kyoko." Reborn adult version made her slightly scared,but he was hot nonetheless. "What's the rush?"

"Uh...on my way to Haru's place." Kyoko laughed.

"Mhm...wasn't her house the opposite way?" Reborn asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh...hahaha...yes." Kyoko admitted with her head hung low. Reborn nodded.

"Kyoko go to Haru's house." Reborn told her. "I'll walk you there." Reborn grabbed her arm and turned towards the way to Haru's place. Reborn and Kyoko finally made it to Harus front porch. "Bye Kyoko." Reborn tilted his hat and was on his way. Kyoko walked up the steps and knocked lightly.

"AIIIIIIEE!" She heard Haru scream. Kyoko just stood there frozen. "Coming!" Haru then said opening the door. "Hi Kyoko-Chan." Haru smiled with smudges of food on her face. "Come in come in." Kyoko took one step and saw Ryohei standing there with Takeshi looking surprised.

"Bye Haru." The two guardians said as they ran out the door.

"Everyone's been acting really suspicious today." Kyoko told Haru as they entered the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Haru said. "Do you want tea?" Kyoko nodded. "Strange they seem the same to me." Haru laughed it off.

"Really? Tsuna is really dense. More dense than its allowed." Haru laughed at the joke. "Haru-Chan I'm serious. Today is my birthday and the guy I love is stupid." Kyoko huffed.

"Maybe he's trying something different." She shrugged sipping her tea.

"Maybe..." Kyoko agreed.

"We'll never know unless we go see what's going on." Haru jumped up and grabbed Kyoko hand and pulled her towards the door with herself. "We are going to see."

"I heard you." Kyoko announced as her and Haru walked back to her house.

Haru mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Haru yelled. Kyoko tapped her chin and shrugged it off. The two girls stared at the house of Sawada Tsuna and Kyoko.

"I'm not sure." Kyoko said. "about this..."

"I am." Haru said opening the door and waltzing in like she owns the place with a nervous Kyoko behind her.

As soon as Kyoko waa in the dark house Haru was nowhere and the door suddenly slammed behind her.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped out with the light turning on shouting except Ryohei.

"..." Kyoko didn't know what to say. Tsuna came in front of him and she slapped him.

"What's that for?" He asked. Of course tge hit Didnt hurt him. He had worse.

"You remembered." She kissed him.

"Of course." Tsuna smiled.

THE END!


End file.
